Recueil d'histoires pourries
by Evil Lady Red
Summary: Des idées farfelues sorties de la tête d'une auteur folle à lier, un style médiocre et un humour inexistant. Un recueil d'histoires pourries, quoi !
1. Fidélité

**Fidélité**

**Auteur : **Evil Lady Red**  
><strong>

**Rating : **T**  
><strong>

**Pairing : **Léger 8059 ( Yamamoto/Gokudera ).**  
><strong>

**Warning : **Yaoi**  
><strong>

**Note : **Hey ! C'est la première que j'écris un drabble. Surtout de ce genre là... Alors je ne sais pas si c'est drôle ou nul à en mourir, mais j'accepte toute les critiques u_u' Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était heureux. Le plus heureux de sa <em>Famigl<em>_ia_. Et peut-être même de toute la mafia. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé une partie de lui même, sa moitié.

Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours partir en mission ensemble (les ordres du Boss sont _indicustables_), et à chaque fois, l'un se dépêchait de revenir, l'autre attendait son retour avec impatience.

Lorsqu'il revenait, son compagnon lui sautait toujours vers lui, les yeux brillants, la queue s'agitant de droite à gauche, et lui léchait les mains et le visage.

"Aneki..." Fit un Gokudera bourré, avachi dans un fauteuil, à une Bianchi blasée. "Je crois que Takeshi me trompe avec Jiro..."

Oh oui, il était en adoration devant la fidélité de son cher chien !

* * *

><p>Reviews ..?<p> 


	2. Infidélité

**Infidélité**

**Auteur : **Evil Lady Red

**Rating : **T**  
><strong>

**Pairing : **Mention de R27 très léger (RebornTsuna). **  
><strong>

**Warning : **Adut!Reborn, TYL!Tsuna, Yaoi. **  
><strong>

**Note : **Voici donc un 2e drabble ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile, vu que je devais faire quelque chose de plus ou moins drôle et court -.-' Au final, ça n'a pas trop marcher  
>En tout cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour mon premier drabbles, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Je ne m'attendais pas <em>du tout<em> à en avoir autant oxo'  
>Enfin bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! ( Personnellement je sais que je l'ai raté, il fait bien plus de 100 mots ce truc -_-' Mais je suis en train d'écrire une suite ^^' Par contre j'espère que vous aurez compris ce j'ai écrit ô.ô )<br>Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Reborn parcourait les couloirs du Manoir Vongola, à la recherche de son élève. Celui-ci s'était <em>encore<em> échappé de son bureau pour fuir la montagne de paperasse qui s'était entassée depuis le début de la semaine (en fait, il n'était que Mardi mais les destructions permanentes causées par ses Gardiens lui demandait beaucoup plus de travail qu'il ne le pensait..).

Il maudit intérieurement son pseudo-Boss, qu'il jugeait incapable de remplir ses responsabilités en tant que Parrain de la Mafia. Il devait sûrement être en train de roupiller quelque part dans un coin, ou le connaissant, s'était sûrement perdu dans son propre Manoir ou dans les jardins -hum_immenses_hum-...

Alors qu'il passait devant une des salles d'entraînement, il se dit qu'il ne le trouvera jamais ici, sachant que _son_ Tsunaze détestait quelconque activité physique (à part peut-être le sport de chambre ?). Sauf qu'il faillit s'étaler par terre (eh oui, même le plus grand des tueurs de la mafia se prenait les pieds dans les tapis, mais ça, personne le sait... Quoiqu'il doutait que le Decimo soit au courant avec sa foutue Hyper Intuition) en entendant la voix de la personne recherchée. Enfin plutôt qu'une la voix, c'était plus comme un long gémissement (qui en passant aurait rendu gay n'importe quel homme hétéro).

Une veine battait à la tempe de l'Arcobaleno. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait déjà à des programmes de torture qu'il fera subir à _son_ élève.

Et il s'étala de tout son long, trébuchant contre un tapis, se cognant au passage contre un meuble.

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'était comment ? ^.^'<p>

Reviews ?

(_Je saiiiis T^T C'est pas drôle, c'est nul, mais.. Voila -_-')_


	3. Infidélité 2

**Infidélité - 2**

**Auteur : **Evil Lady Red

**Rating : **T**  
><strong>

**Pairing : **Mention de R27 très léger (RebornTsuna). **  
><strong>

**Warning : **Adut!Reborn (OOC), TYL!Tsuna, TYL!Xanxus, Yaoi. **  
><strong>

**Note : **Un 3e drabble ! La suite du drabble précédent (: Au final, je me suis rendue compte que les drabbles à 100 mots c'étaient _vraiment _pas mon truc -_-' Enfin bref. En passant, je m'autoproclame première auteur de fictions sur KHR à faire un Reborn maladroit D #SBAAAAF# Nan, si ça se trouve je ne suis pas la première, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en ai jamais lu, alors si jamais vous en connaissez, dites le moi !  
>Bonne lecture ! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Etalé par terre - comme une pauvre serpillère - <em>[OH ! Ca rime ! 8D]<em>, Reborn se retint se réduire en charpie le tapis qui avait causé sa chute fort disgracieuse. Alors qu'un autre gémissement se faisait entendre, il dut faire violence pour ne pas fracasser cette foutue porte.

- Xa-Xanxus ..!

- La ferme déchet, grogna ledit chef de la Varia.

- Mais tu me fais mal ! couina le Vongola Decimo.

- Rien à foutre. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'être au-dessus.

- Aaah, non ! Tu m'écrases ! Aaaaaah ..!

Quelques bruits douteux plus tard, ce fut en chemises froissées, cravates de travers et cheveux décoiffés, que nos deux protagonistes sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, se faisant fusiller du regard par l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Xanxus lui passa devant sans lui jeter un regard - bien qu'il sentait son aura meurtrière, mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème - tandis que Tsuna se massait le dos comme il pouvait pour apaiser la douleur.

Bon sang, aucune délicatesse celui là ! Plus jamais il ne lui demandera de l'aider à oublier sa paperasse ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'une séance d'Aikido pouvait faire aussi mal au dos ?

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> ... Je pense que certains n'ont pas compris ce drabble. Non j'en suis sûre en fait -_-'. Il faut savoir que l'Aikido est un art martial japonais, que l'on pourrait comparer à de la self-défense. On se sert le plus souvent du poids de l'adversaire pour le neutraliser. La technique utilisée ici par Tsuna et Xanxus consiste à soulever son adversaire et le placer en travers sur son dos (horizontalement), au niveau des reins, et le faire tenir contre ses hanches. L'adversaire s'agrippe au vêtement tandis que l'autre doit tenir sa manche. Ensuite on le fait tomber en le lâchant - d'où la chemise froissée ^^- . Ca parraît compliquer à visualiser mais en fait c'est super simple. Et je peux vous assurer qu'au bout d'un moment, ça fait mal. -'  
>Si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, n'hésitez pas à demander (:<p>

Reviews ?

(_C'est moi ou c'est de plus en plus nul ? T^T S'iouu plaaait ! J'ai besoin de votre avis TwT)_


End file.
